


Only He Benefits

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Informant, Italian Mafia, M/M, Undercover, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Prompts: Rose gets sick/first heat + first time meeting horror paps + mafia skele
Relationships: Ketchup Roses, Rose/Sans, Rosella Sans/Sans, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Rose Garden [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Only He Benefits

The whirs of police sirens zoomed passed in a dingy alleyway. Isolated from society—the dark side with its stereotypical unlucky events. Mugging, stabbing, stealing, fighting, you name it, it happened in through back doors. Typical typical. 

He too had fallen to this cliche. His hand using the wall for leverage as searing pain broiled in his stomach, simmering with its heat reaching its boiling point. Sweat slid down his face like a leaky faucet. Drip drip dripping from his jaw. Newborn legs threatening to give out at any point if he wasn’t careful. 

Fuck.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuck. _ He really shouldn’t have eaten that creampuff, but even though it was laced with whatever fuckery drugs … it tasted good. An irresistible creamy delight. Not the drugs of course. Puh-lease. So it couldn’t be helped. Rose  _ had _ to take a bite. 

Now, look where that landed him … Near a large garbage bin in some dirty alley. Oh yeah, he was stabbed earlier in addition to being drugged. He almost forgot to mention that. That’s important too right? … Haha … 

“Hcck.” Rose almost doubled over. God, this  _ stomachache _ was, literally, killing him. Hah, he was just full of dark jokes today. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe he was becoming delirious too apart from going insane. Not that he already wasn’t crazy. 

Determined, he continued to drag himself across the wall, bricks, he noted. Details, details. Fine.  _ Red _ … Rusty red(?) bricks. 

Rose staggered as he lost his footing. Right, he was dying. Almost forgot. 

His vision began to blur as black curtains seemed to fall down over his sockets—eventually seeing only black. Goddammit. Harsh breaths along with murmurs of cars, people chatter, and constant footsteps—nearing footsteps. Louder and louder until Rose could feel a new presence. In front of him. His killer? Assassin? There was no difference but if he was going to die, his last words should be the most important thing he should utter. 

Rose took a deep breath, maybe his last dying one, and exclaimed: “Creampuffs are the best!”

And finally passed out. 

The new presence caught the fallen skeleton, blinking owlishly. “...” What could he even possibly say to that? 

Regardless, the monster was injured. So he carried them over his shoulder, and used a freehand to call his brother. “... B-Blood … No. Okay … Found injured … Help … Okay.” 

Constant footsteps blended with the crowd. A large and tall skeleton of about seven feet walked through the passing people. Heading home. Though there were witnesses, these were bystanders that continued to watch the scene with lingering eyes but took no action. As it should be. It was easy to become invisible. 

* * *

Noisy chatter—voices. More than one that soon roused Rose from his sleep. Hmm? He wasn’t dead? Should he say it was a miracle? Or was it those out of the pan and into a fryer? 

He rubbed the grogginess away, and it was suddenly quiet. Oops?

His red pink eye lights soon saw, thank god he didn’t end up being blind, several skeleton monsters in the room with him. Nice suits. “This the mafia?” Because that should be the first thing to ask right? Men in black. Rose watched enough movies okay. I mean, asking if this a secret organization that fights aliens from outer space would be a good second guess too. 

He wants to be called Agent R. 

“You’re awake.” 

Clearly. Rose was talking wasn’t he? 

“Don’t move … wound … poison still.” This voice was a pitch higher than the other. Rose couldn’t help staring at the one who spoke with a speech impediment, not because of the way the big guy talked, but because of their physique. Those were some jagged teeth. Horror movie material. Rose almost wanted to ask if the guy was a relative of slenderman, but at the same time, it doesn't look like slendy cousin wouldn’t even hurt a butterfly. Maybe. Who knows. 

Rose took the other’s advice and didn’t move. Since he was alive, or at least, being kept alive, healing him too, he could probably trust them enough. 

“Ugh.” The heat in his stomach began rising again, making him unconsciously put a hand onto it. Right. Other than the shit, there was more shit. 

“Hoo. You’re in heat too?” Rose looked up at the speaker, and couldn’t help but stare. “What?” 

It was a snarky response to his stare, but it didn’t deter him from saying, “You’re hot.” 

The tall skeleton with his sharp features, almost to the point of accentuating an … Edgy personality, raised a brow. “I’m not the one in heat here.”

Rose rolled his eyes. “Means yer fuck material.” That blunt enough? Doesn’t the guy know what a compliment was? 

Edgy skeleton, as Rose nicknamed in his head, showed a revolted expression. “Disgusting.” 

“Uh,  _ excuse me _ . Yer the one who didn’t get that compliment in the first place. Not my fault.” How dare he call him disgusting. FYI, Rose was  _ hot! _ In more ways than one, so shove it. He was very proud of his appearance, and he was  _ cute too _ . 

Edgy huffed, seemed to be done with him, and walked away. Leaving the room with Rose, slendy cousin, and two more skeletons who’re like … legit cousins. Almost the same height and features if the other one didn’t have such a prominent hole in their skull with red eye lights, while the latter had blue eye lights. No skull damage. 

“We’ll leave it to you.” Hole guy with slendy was leaving too. What the hell man, Rose was great company okay! Maybe he was a bit out of it right now, but like,  _ rude. _

“Sooooooo,” deep blue eye lights stared back into his red pink ones. Rose grinned suggestively, “Just the two of us?” 

The skeleton smiled easily, casually, and that was kind of hot. “Yeah, we are.” Taking steps forward, he added. “Name’s Sans.”

“Finally, names! I’m Rose.” He doesn’t need to nickname this one now. “So what am I here for, other than helping me out.” 

Sans shrugged. “Nothin’ much. Just a few questions.”

“If it’s my 3 sizes I don’t know the exact, but I have double D cups.”

“... Pfft. Yeah? That’s a pretty good size.”

“Isn’t it?!” Rose nodded in agreement. Not too big, but big enough. 

“Right. Thanks but I wanted to ask if yer somehow involved with the Bolognas.” 

“Meat?”

“Meat.”

“Depends. We gonna fuck?” His body had reached a boiling point once more, so Rose couldn’t help but be needy. He was already holding back a lot, poison be damned. 

“I suppose that’s a fair trade.” At this, Sans started removing his blazer. “Then pillow talk?” 

That grin riled up Rose to impatiently tug the skeleton closer, making Sans laugh. “Yeah after.” Pillow talk after he was satisfied. That’s just how this works. 

* * *

“So meat right?” Rose lazily propped himself up, accepting the cigarette and light for a puff. “Yeah, I got some dirt on them. Get my dress.” 

Sans obediently grabbed the clothing and handed it over. Rose then took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to his bed partner. “The chip is there. And the password is my 3 sizes.” he smiled mischievously, “You should already know right?”

“Heh. Not a problem.” Sans leaned in to share a smoky kiss, exhaling opaque whites. “Thanks for yer services.” 

“No prob. It was fun.” Rose watched the skeleton dress up, leaving him alone in the room to rest. He rummaged into his dress, taking his slim flip-phone from a secret compartment. Opening an app, Rose pressed a couple of buttons and— _ beep! _

There. Now the Bolognas will know and the Fontains will have no choice to but go into a turf war. Hehe~ Both money transactions from the families arrived in his bank account.

“It’s really fun~” After all, the less famiglias to compete with, the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Rose is also a mafia boss


End file.
